Following Orders
by indiegal
Summary: Cadet Tilly gets some practice at following orders with her favourite Admiral.


'I promise, I just need five minutes and then I'm done,' Vice Admiral Katrina Cornwell said as she led the way quickly through the corridors of Starfleet headquarters. Her girlfriend, Cadet Sylvia Tilly, had just arrived and Kat was supposed to be finishing early so they could spend some time together. She just needed to stop by her office briefly before they could head back to her apartment and stop being Starfleet officers for the night. She paused at a door to enter her security code, ushering Tilly inside when the doors swooshed open.

'So, this is your office huh?' remarked Tilly, looking around as Katrina quickly dialled up what she needed. 'Now I can imagine you here when I'm back on _Discovery_.' She wandered over to the window and looked out; they were several floors up and the room had a good view across the bay. Katrina finished what she was doing and closed the console down.

'Yep, this is where I spend a lot of my time.' She shrugged. 'It serves its purpose. I'm all done.' Tilly stepped closer.

'So you're in charge in here?' she said with a grin.

'Damn right,' Kat responded.

'Any orders for me, Admiral?' Tilly continued with a twinkle in her eye and Katrina thought she knew where this was going.

'Now that you mention it..' She stood up into a more formal stance. 'Computer, engage privacy lock. Clothes off, Cadet.' Tilly's eyes widened and she hurried to unzip her jacket. 'Slowly,' Katrina added as Tilly fumbled the zipper. 'Look at me.'

Tilly looked up and caught Katrina's eye, her arousal clear on her face. She pulled the zipper down her front and peeled the jacket off, following with her boots and trousers. Katrina raised an eyebrow at the lacy red underwear the younger woman was wearing underneath.

'Those are not regulation, Cadet. Disciplinary action may have to be taken. For now, take them off.' Tilly bit her lip as she unhooked her bra before pulling her knickers down and discarding them on the floor next to the rest of her clothes. She straightened up, totally naked in front of the still fully dressed Admiral. Katrina took a moment to admire the view, making sure that Tilly saw her eyes roaming all over her body and enjoying the flush that covered her cheeks in response. She lifted her eyes back to Tilly's face, wanting to watch her reaction to her next demands.

'On the desk.' She nodded to her console and Tilly hopped up, sitting on the station facing towards Kat. 'Good. Now spread your legs.' The girl's flush deepened but she obeyed, keeping eye contact with Katrina as she slowly parted her thighs. Katrina swallowed at the sight of her girlfriend, stark naked and waiting for her on her desk. 'Very good.' She stepped forwards, standing between Tilly's legs and leaned in to kiss her. Tilly responded desperately, clutching at her and chasing away any lingering doubts in Katrina's mind as to whether this had been what she had wanted. Katrina broke the kiss and stepped back, ignoring the disappointed whine from her lover in response.

'I don't think so,' she remarked, trailing a hand across Tilly's skin as she spoke, 'I want to enjoy you while I've got you here.' She reached up to cup a breast, running her thumb across the nipple then rolling it between her fingers. Tilly moaned and Katrina stepped close again, kissing a trail down her neck while continuing her attention to Tilly's breasts. Her other hand rested lightly on the younger woman's upper thigh, the thumb stroking gently over the soft skin on the inside; close but not close enough. 'Now,' she said softly into her ear, 'About that underwear. Do you think you deserve to be punished for violating the dress code?'

They had never discussed anything like this and Katrina didn't want to spoil the moment by stopping to ask in detail what Tilly was comfortable with, but she was damned if she was going to let an opportunity like this pass her by. Phrasing the question like this gave Tilly a chance to speak up if she wasn't happy to play without interrupting too much. She soon realised she needn't have worried.

'Yes sir,' she responded breathily.

'I think you deserve to be bent over my desk and spanked until you're sorry, Cadet. Do you agree?' Tilly moaned loudly but didn't respond, until Katrina gave her nipple a sharp tweak and she gasped. 'Answer me when I'm talking to you Cadet!'

'Yes sir!' Katrina stepped back again.

'Good. Get down.' Tilly slid off the desk and Katrina ran her eyes over her again. The girl looked delectable with her hair falling out of its confines into her flushed face and her lips red and swollen from where she had bitten them. Katrina licked her lips subconsciously and saw Tilly do the same. Again, she looked her in the eyes before giving her orders. 'Turn around and bend over.' The redhead spun slowly on the spot before bending down to lean her upper body on the surface of the desk. Katrina briefly rested a hand on the small of her back and leaned forward to murmur in her ear. 'I do anything at all you're not comfortable with, you tell me to stop, okay?' The girl nodded and Katrina pulled back.

She started by running a hand across the smooth skin of Tilly's buttocks, enjoying the feel of it and the way Tilly twitched at her touch. On the way past, she dipped a hand between her legs and was pleasantly surprised to find her drenched. Tilly moaned at the contact and Katrina withdrew her fingers, keeping eye contact with Tilly as she lifted them to her mouth and sucked them clean. Tilly swallowed. Katrina stepped back and planted a gentle slap on the girl's right buttock; she yelped but stayed still. Kat followed with a similar swat to the left, then returned to the right, continuing to alternate with slightly firmer smacks until the skin had turned rosy. Katrina ran her hands over the overheated skin again, this time soothing and caressing.

'Good girl. Now turn over.' Tilly was trembling slightly but did as she was told, rolling onto her back on the desk. Katrina spread her legs and knelt between them, pulling the girl forward and resting her thighs on her shoulders. When she touched her tongue to her Tilly squealed and bucked, and Kat moved a hand to hold her hips in place. Katrina set about licking her, moving her free hand round to stroke inside her. It didn't take long before Tilly was coming, writhing and crying out as Katrina kept moving to wring the last drops of pleasure out of her. Eventually she collapsed boneless on the desk; Katrina gently released her and manoeuvred them both into a more comfortable position. After a moment, Tilly raised herself up on her elbows and looked over at Kat.

'I got a bit more than I bargained for there, didn't I?' she said shakily but with a grin. Katrina grinned back.

'Sorry, I really should have checked with you first.' Tilly frowned.

'You did. I could have said no.' Then she chuckled. 'I can't believe you're still in full uniform.' Katrina looked down at herself, then at the completely naked cadet draped over her desk.

'Hmm. I like your uniform better.' She leaned forward for a kiss, unable to resist running her hands over the pale skin in front of her as she did so. Tilly swatted her hands away.

'Give me a chance!' Katrina laughed and the redhead sat up, brushing her hand up Katrina's thigh and over her groin as she did so, making her whimper. She wouldn't have been surprised if she'd soaked through her uniform trousers, she was so turned on. 'Come on, let's get back to yours so I can repay the favour. Probably without the spanking though.'

'I don't think I'm going to last long enough for that,' Katrina admitted, leaning in for another kiss.

'Oh really?' murmured Tilly against her lips. She brought her hand back between Kat's legs and rubbed her through the fabric. 'Any more orders then, Admiral?'

'Make me come?' The words came out less as an order and more like a plea, but Kat wasn't in any state to care by this point. Tilly obliged, undoing Katrina's trousers and slipping her hand in. She chuckled at the wetness she found there, before putting her fingers to work. Katrina braced herself against Tilly, moaning into her neck as the girl brought her swiftly to the edge with talented hands that knew exactly where to touch. Kat shuddered through her orgasm, clutching at her still naked girlfriend as it hit. They met in the middle for a kiss as she came down.

'Better?' asked Tilly cheekily.

'You're asking for another spanking with that attitude, Cadet,' Katrina responded wryly.

'Any time for you, Admiral,' Tilly grinned, hopping off the desk to retrieve her clothes. Katrina adjusted her clothing then leaned against the desk, getting her breath back and watching as Tilly got dressed.

'By the way, I really like the underwear.'

'Play your cards right, you can see it again later,' Tilly replied, coming for another kiss. 'Now let's get out of here and stop being Starfleet for a while.' Kat grinned and gestured for the younger woman to precede her out of the door.

'Sounds good to me, Sylvia.'


End file.
